Frustrating
by auzstar913
Summary: Jess's return from Venice has struck a few nerves. Rory's, for instance, who is madly in love with him, and Jordan's, Jess's 'semi-alcoholic' cousin from New York. Will she be able to set the tables straight and get our favorite couple back together?
1. Will You Do It For Love?

Gilmore Girls - "Frustrating" 

Authors Note: All right, I know, I have so many unfinished stories, but I have MAJOR writers block for all them. Except this one. I better say what this story is about. Well, Jess is in Venice, Rory's home for college, and Jess's step-cousin shows up, who is basically the closest thing he had in New York, because they're the same age and all. Well, her name is Jordan, and she's almost just like Jess. Anyway, Jess comes back and Rory freaks out, because she fantasized about him coming back, but she never really thought it would happen. So, Jess is back and Rory's all freaked, and Jordan decides to do the best she can to get them back together, but as you know they're both _very stubborn, so the job is frustrating, hence the title. But that is not this entire story offers, there will be many things, I promise. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Jess or Rory, but I do own Jordan. Yay hooray for me. 

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter One: Will You Do It For Love? 

Rory Gilmore stared at the ceiling. For no particular reason, she just decided to stare at it. The ceiling in Rory Gilmore's bedroom is not very interesting, but she refused to give up trying to find unusual shapes on a blank wall. First year of college was over, and as much as she loved it, she couldn't help but be extremely excited about the summer in Stars Hollow. The only thing missing, and even though she hated to say it, was Jess. She knew it was fair for him, to find out about his own father, but she still couldn't help feel betrayed in some way. As she had told him on the phone, "she could've loved him." 

But she had Jordan, and Jordan was a nineteen-year-old semi-alcoholic. Now, Rory wasn't sure how a person could be a semi-alcoholic, but Jordan seemed to pull it off. She didn't even have hang over anymore, and on some level Rory admired her for that. Of course, there were many other aspects of Jordan that were great; she was funny, extremely out-going, and a lot different from Jess. That was probably the part Rory liked the most. But she smoked like a chimney, which wasn't great. 

The phone rang, when Rory was just about to discover an upside-down triangle on the ceiling, and Rory groaned, but picked up the phone anyway. 

"Hello?" Rory frowned as she heard the dial tone. She sat there staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring again. After a good five minutes, she gave up and focused her attention back on the ceiling. 

***   
  


"Ok, for the last time, Mr. Sherman, what do you want?" Jordan Patterson asked, drumming her fingers on the counter. 

Mr. Sherman paused for a second, and then said, "Stop that! I'm trying to concentrate!" 

Jordan sighed as Rory entered the diner and Jordan ran over to her, "Rory! Mr. Sherman." 

Rory nodded, and walked behind the counter. "Hello, my name is Rory. Welcome to Luke's Diner, how may I help you today?" 

"May I please have a veggie burger?" Mr. Sherman asked, as polite as Rory. 

"Coming right up, sir," Rory said, and then muttered to Jordan. "Luke would love him." 

"Sorry, he's already taken," Jordan said nodding in the direction of the storeroom. 

The two girls looked in there, only to see the usual sights. Luke and Lorelai making out. Their grins slightly faded as Jordan said, "It's kind of cute." 

"In an oddly disturbing way," Rory replied. "Luke! Order!" 

Luke and Lorelai jumped apart, and Luke bit his lip, thinking. "Well, your tonsils to be working fine." 

"Thanks." Lorelai said, grinning. "Did you see our little show?"

"The whole spit swapping and everything," Jordan replied. 

"Ew!" Rory said, slapping her arm. 

"So, Jord," Lorelai said, "I saw you with that cutie outside Doose's the other day. What's the story?" 

"He's my brother who was coming for a visit." Jordan said, without looking up. 

Rory grinned at Lorelai as Jordan headed into the storeroom. "Don't worry, Mom. She gave up on men a long time ago." 

"I heard that!" Jordan yelled. Lorelai and Rory giggled. "And I haven't given up on men, I haven't had any men to give up on. I've only dated - what three guys my entire life? Men are my next obstacle, my friends." She said, coming out of the storeroom. 

"Well, I guess that's not too bad, Rory's only had three guys in her life." Lorelai said. 

"Dean, Jess..." Rory trailed off. 

"And three-week Will," Lorelai added. 

"Oh, right, three-week Will. He was nice." Rory said. Lorelai nodded in agreement. 

"What about that Tristan I heard about? He sounded cute." Jordan said. 

"How can a person sound cute?" Rory asked. 

"Tristan can," Lorelai nodded. 

"So, what happened?" Jordan prodded. 

"Big jerk. I kissed him. End of story." Rory said, quickly. 

"Well, I'm not one to talk, but how can you kiss a big jerk?" Jordan asked. 

"Jordan, this is the guy who can _sound _cute," Lorelai answered. 

"Point taken." Jordan smiled. Then she looked around the diner for Luke, and pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth before pulling out a lighter. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Gilmore's exclaimed. 

Lorelai reached forward and took the cigarette out of Jordan's mouth and threw it on the floor. 

"See, yeah, you can do that many times but I still have a spare," Jordan said, before pulling out another cigarette and putting it in her mouth. 

"I thought you quit," Lorelai said, pulling out the second and throwing it to the floor. 

"Nope, sorry, still a chimney," Jordan said. 

"Will you quit if there's money involved?" Lorelai asked. 

Jordan considered it, and then said, "No."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Beer?"   
"Mom!" Rory said. "We bribe her to quit smoking with beer? Not to mention she's underage and you could get arrested."   
Lorelai mulled over it for a second then said, "Will you quit for love?"

"No," Jordan laughed as the diner bells chimed announcing someone's entrance. Neither Rory, Lorelai nor Jordan paid any attention to it until the diner was filled with silence. "God, I bet someone walked in here in a tank top," Jordan muttered. Then she saw him, and her green eyes widened in shock. Lorelai saw him next, and silently considered blocking Rory's view and walking her right out of the diner and driving her very far away, but instead she just looked helplessly at her. 

Rory just stared, it was like he had never left, and he was just standing there, motionless, almost happy to be back in Stars Hollow. He dropped his bags, and shook his head at how little the place had changed. It was him, all right. 

Jess Mariano was back in town. 


	2. Well, What The Hell Do We Do Now?

Gilmore Girls: "Frustrating" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Jess or Rory, but I do own Jordan. Yay hooray for me. 

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter Two: Well, What The Hell Do We Do Now? 

Jordan just stood there, completley unsure of what to do. Even though, her heart went out to Rory, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jess, who is just recieving the most unpleasant homecoming anyone could ask for. With all the courage she could muster she hurried over to Jess, and hugged him. "Jess! Welcome home." 

Jess was shocked of seeing the girl he practically grew up with standing with his ex-girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend's mother, but hugged her back just as fiercely. 

"How have you been?" Jordan asked. 

"Ah, same old, same old." He replied. 

"How's Jim -," she stopped herself. For all she knew he was halfway across the world right now. "How was Venice?" 

"Great! I got a tan." They laughed, and launched into a talk about his non-love life. 

Rory just sat there, motionless as Jess had been a few moments ago. He was here. He was back. It was his voice, that she could a few feet away. He was so close, and yet so felt like it would be the hardest thing to talk to him again. Sh bit her lip to keep from crying and Lorelai looked at her, filled with concern. "Rory, baby..." But Rory was out of the diner faster than you could say, "Lampshade." 

***

"So, I guess you want your room back, huh?" Jordan asked as she and Jess entered the apartment. 

"That would be nice," he said. "But, hey, we can share a bed, as long as you don't do that thing anymore." 

"What thing?" she asked. 

"You know, that thing where you - never mind." Jess said. 

"Tell me," Jordan laughed. 

"You talk in your sleep." Jess told her, sadly. 

"I talk - no, I don't!" 

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you, you get mad!" Jess laughed. 

"I'm not mad," she said, seriously. "I'm not, I'm just glad you're home." 

They both fell back on the bed, and Jordan considered asking him the question she'd been dying to ask since he got home. "Jess..."

"He got sick." He said, simply. Jordan sat up and looked over at him with concern. 

"He got sick?" 

"Yes, he got sick." Jess confirmed. 

"Well, then if he's sick go back there and take care of him," Jordan told him. 

"I said, 'he got sick' I didn't say 'he is sick'." 

"So, what? He got like 'overnight cancer' or something?" she asked, sarcastically. 

"You know how I left because I needed to get to know my father?" Jordan nodded. "Well, I got to know my dad, and I freaked out."

"Why?" she asked. 

"Because he got the flu, Jord. That's it, the flu. And do you know what he said to me, "pass me that tissue box, son.""

Jordan looked at him, blankly. 

"Son! He called me 'son'!"

"Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" Jordan asked. 

"Jordan, he called me his son! I haven't known this guy my whole life and he calls me son." 

Jordan laughed. 

"What?"

"'Pass me that tissue box, son'. That is so 'Brady Bunch'." She continued to laugh, as Jess's serious face broke into a grin and he began to chuckle softly. 

*** 

Rory had refused to talk to Lorelai. The subject hadn't been brought up at all, until Rory had announced that she was going for a walk. Lorelai had given a look that said, 'Please talk to me,' but instead she said, "Have fun." 

But she wasn't having fun, she was freezing, and she couldn't stop thinking of Jess. She began to think of the first time she had kissed him. It had been over a two years ago, but she still remembered every word, every movement, and the kiss. Even if she and Jess were never meant to be together, she would remember that kiss for her whole life. 

"What no kiss?" His voice. She froze in place, as she processed his words. 

"You have to work for it first," she smiled. An honest smile. 

"Jeez, first the diner now this, I don't if I can handle it." Rory laughed, at last a sense of humor. 

"You've changed, Jess." She told him. 

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked. 

"A good way," she answered, walking closer to him. "I missed you, Jess." 

"I missed you too," he whispered. He looked into her eyes, never breaking eye contact, and before Rory could comprehend what was happening. She was kissing him. He was kissing her. She clung to him as if he was a security blanket, until she realized what she was doing. 

"Jess. Jess, stop. Jess!" she yelled. He broke away from her, confused. "God!" 

"Bad time to tell you, Rory, but you kissed me too." He said. 

"Well, you left, Jess! I think that's more serious then me kissing you!" Her words stung, and he looked down at the pavement. "If you were just expecting everything to be back to the way they were, then you're so far off base!" Rory continued. 

"I didn't everything to go back to the way they were, Rory. I thought they would be better. I was a lousy boyfriend, I admit it, but come on, if you didn't know your father, or better yet, Lorelai. You don't think you would've gone after her." 

"Well, sure, I would've, Jess. But I also would've stayed in school." She walked away from him with her back turned. "Have a nice life." 

Yes, Jess Mariano was back in town, but it didn't look like he was getting the girl. 


	3. The Art Of The Silent Treatment

Chapter Three: The Art Of The Silent Treatment 

It had been a week since the incident between Rory and Jess. Lorelai had the worst job of trying to drag Rory to Luke's everyday, and Jordan had finally managed to get the story out of Jess. She had reacted the way Jess knew her best. She yelled at Jess for kissing Rory, and she got mad at Rory for yelling at Jess. 

Lorelai had also gotten wind of the story, but Rory so cleverly left out the fact that she had blamed Jess for leaving, and had insulted him several times. 

One day, Jess decided to go for a walk, or rather just loiter and see where his thoughts would take him. They took him to the bridge. Unfortunately, they did the same thing to Rory, resulting in a masterly example of the silent treatment. 

"Jess, I -," Rory stopped, when she realized Jess wasn't paying any attention to her. "Jess, please look at me." His head turned further away from her, and she sighed. "I'm sorry." His head turned slightly toward her direction, Rory took a breath and continued. "I was just surprised. I mean, the first time Dean kissed me, I ran. The first time I kissed Tristan, I ran. The first time I kissed you, I ran. I guess now you know what would happen if I stayed. Not one of my finest hours." Jess looked at her, nodding in agreement. "Look, I have to go, but I'll see you later. Tell Jordan I said 'hi'." Jess nodded, and Rory stood up before saying, "Welcome home, Jess." Jess smiled to himself as Rory quickly ran home. 

***

"She apologized?" Jordan asked, with a mouth full of pizza. 

"Yep," Jess replied. 

"Well, what did you say?" she asked. 

"Nothing," he replied. 

"Ah, the art of the silent treatment," she smiled. "How long is that going to last?" 

"Not long," Jess said. "Just as long as I don't kiss her again." 

"Well, I hope it doesn't last too long. One of our regulars, Mr. Sherman, only responds to politeness, but I just can't bring myself to do it." Jordan said. 

"A little 'please' and 'thank you' never hurt anyone." Jess told her. 

"And this is coming from the devil's spawn, himself?" 

Jess laughed, and a small silence filled the room. "Jord?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?" 

"Well, duh, I came to see you," she replied. 

"But I wasn't here when you came to Stars Hollow, why'd you stay? Why didn't you go home?" he asked. 

"Well, I could go home. Though it would help if I had a home to go home to." Jordan replied. 

"What?"

"You know how your parents usually have an age when they kick you out and you have to fend for yourself?" she asked. "Well, my age was nineteen, not twenty-one when I would get my savings. Nineteen, when I was flat broke. So, there I was, homeless. Where was I supposed to go? Liz? God she's as bad as my mother. Grandpa? The eighty-year-old Playboy King? Luke and Jess? Small town, diner owner, free food. Well, there's your answer." She stood up, and threw away the pizza box. "Besides, I had gone three weeks without smoking, I was dying." 

Jess smiled, weakly, but his face was full of concern. "Why didn't you come to Venice? You would've liked that a lot more." 

"Hello? The money!" Jordan reminded. 

"Sorry," Jess said, sheepishly. 

"It's ok, though. Because I'm here now, and I'm three dollars a day," she smiled. "Don't worry, Jess." 

Jess suddenly reached for the phone. "Jess, who are you calling?"

"Your mother." Jess replied as he dialed the familiar number he had dialed all his life. Jordan reached forward and hung up the phone. "What the -," 

"Look, if you call her now, my mother will verbally kick your ass. At least wait until her five o'clock cocktail." She explained. 

"Fine," Jess sighed, he paused, then asked, "So, what was it like being homeless?" 

***

Lorelai sat on Luke's lap, as she softly kissed him on the lips. 

"Luke?" she asked. 

"Mmm?" 

"We have to talk," she stated, simply. 

Luke groaned. "We have to talk? That's probably the worst thing you can say to me right now." 

"Jess is back," Lorelai said, ignoring him. 

"Yes, Jess is back," Luke agreed. 

"So it's only a matter of time before they get back together," she continued. 

Luke laughed, heartily. "Sure."

"I'm serious, Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. "If our relationship is serious, it's only a matter of time, before you do something about it...while sitting on one knee." She added, slyly. 

"Oh..." Luke said, nervously, standing up forcing Lorelai to the floor. "Marriage? Y-you want to talk about marriage?" 

"And my daughter. I think you should lay those ol' famous ground rules for Jess again." Lorelai told him. 

"But they're not even dating!" he exclaimed. 

"But it's only a matter of time," Lorelai argued. 

"That's right! It's only a matter of time! It's only a matter of time for Rory and Jess to start dating! It's only a matter of time for me to propose! It's only a matter of time before the Earth spins out of control and all our heads explode!" Luke yelled. 

"But I - I -," Lorelai stammered. 

"I need a beer!" Luke exclaimed, leaving the room. Lorelai just sat there, trying to figure what the hell just happened. 

***

Rory sat at the bridge, smiling thoughtfully to herself. She was once again thinking about Jess. She remembered the time they were here the first time after the kiss. Dean had just broken up with her in front of the whole town, and Jess had followed her to the bridge. And she had finally told him how she truly felt. He had done the same, and at that moment she had felt closer to him than ever, but she never told him that of course. 

"Hey," a voice said behind her. Her smile grew wider. 

"A word," she said as he sat next to her. 

"Well, not talking can really wear you down." He paused. "What are you doing here?"

"Lorelai and Luke were taking up the couch. It was kind of sickening watching your mother make out with Diner Boy Senior." Rory told him. 

Jess laughed," I think that would be Diner Man," he corrected. 

"Right, since he's so manly and all." Rory said, gruffly. 

Again, Jess laughed. "You know, Rory, you were the best girlfriend I ever had." Rory smiled. "And don't say the same, because you and I both know it's not true." 

Rory nodded. "Okay. But you know, I've kissed four men in my life and you were by far the best. But don't tell any of them, because I'm sure it would certainly ruin their egos." 

"Oh, now, you see, I have to track down Dean and tell him exactly the same thing you just said." Rory laughed, softly, and sighed. "Do you know who we are?"

"Who?"

"Joey and Pacey," she replied, smiling. 

"Oh God, my name's Pacey now?" he asked. 

"Well, the way I see it is they broke up, Pacey left went sailing out on the Caribbean and came back with a great tan," she added, looking at Jess's. "Then he comes back and Joey sees him and she freaks, exactly like I did. But then she comes to his boat, and they talk, exactly like their doing now."

"Ah, you have a point, Gilmore, but..." Jess trailed off. 

"But..."

"I'd have to say, Ross and Rachel." He said. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Rory said. 

"Nope, I'm serious." Jess said, sincerely. 

"Ross and Rachel?" 

"The perfect example of a 'will they, won't they' couple." Rory stared at me. "Like us."

"Us? We're a 'will they, won't they' couple?" Rory asked. 

"Whether you believe it or not." Jess confirmed. 

"Well, cool," Rory smiled. "I've always wanted to be linked to Jennifer Aniston in some way."

"Well, now you have you wish." Jess noted. 

"Yes, I do." Rory said. They continued talking as the night dragged on, and Jess? Well, it looks like he's closer to getting that girl. 


	4. All That Pent Up Sexual Tension

Chapter Four: All That Pent Up Sexual Tension 

Over the next month, Rory, Jess and Jordan were inseparable, but Jordan was getting extremely tired of Rory and Jess flirting back and forth, and she was also extremely tired of them not knowing how they really felt about each other. She was sure they loved each other, so sure in fact, they she would bet her life on it, but she was also sure that they wouldn't ever admit it, so she just stayed quiet, until she decided to the unthinkable. 

Jordan Amanda Patterson was going to get Rory and Jess back together. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she knew it had to be done. She was almost on the verge of a plan, until Rory came home from a weekend at a special 'smart people' luncheon at Yale, and announced that she and three-week Will had just turned into Rory and six-week Will. 

Well, damn. 

"So, Jess, there's a party at Kenny Campbell's house on Saturday. Do you want to go?" Jordan asked Jess, on a rainy Friday night. 

"Is there alcohol?" he asked. 

"'There will be several pissed and plastered people at my party, signed Kenny C.'" Jordan replied, reading off the invitation. 

"I'm there," Jess grinned. "Rory?"

"Um, yeah. Why not?" she agreed. 

"Great, then it's settled." Jordan said. "Saturday night, we actually have something to do." And her plan was set. Even though she knew S.W.W. was a nice guy, she was definitely sure Rory would be happier with Jess. But she needed someone to help her, and she knew just who that someone should be. 

***

"Hello, Mrs. Kim. My name is Jordan Patterson, and I am a good friend of Rory Gilmore, and of course, Lane's. I wondering if there was any chance, if Lane was home, that I may speak to her, please." Her politeness was eating her alive, but she didn't see Mrs. Kim budging so she added. "While I'm waiting, I would love to try some of your famous egg salad sandwiches." 

This seemed to win her over. She hurriedly ushered Jordan inside, smiling graciously, and muttered, "famous sandwiches." She led her into the kitchen, and began making herself busy by making a sandwich. "Lane is at bible study, but you may wait here in the kitchen while you eat your sandwich." Mrs. Kim handed her the sandwich.

Jordan smiled, weakly and bit into it. "Mmm." 

Mrs. Kim smiled, warmly. "Would you like some tofurkey with it too?"

Jordan almost choked on her sandwich. "T-tofurkey?"

"Or perhaps some wheat grass juice to wash it all down." Mrs. Kim offered. 

"W-wheat grass juice?" Jordan stuttered. 

Mrs. Kim nodded. 

"Oh, well. See, I would, but I just had some tofurkey and some wheat grass juice myself, so I don't want to over eat." Jordan said, unconvincingly. Mrs. Kim seemed to buy it, and began to pour herself    a glass of wheat grass juice. "Mrs. Kim, if you don't mind me asking. Why is Lane at bible study and your not?" 

"I've already been three times this week, and since I caught Lane eating a chocolate she must go to it every night for two weeks." Mrs. Kim explained. 

Jordan immediately felt bad for Lane, once a week is bad enough.

"I'm home, Mama!" Lane announced, coming into the kitchen. "Hey Jordan!" Then she noticed the egg-less egg salad sandwich in her hand. "Mama, do you mind if I take Jordan upstairs and read her a passage from my Bible?"

"It will be my pleasure to let you do so," Mrs. Kim replied. 

"Thank you, Lane," Jordan said, politely. "Thank you, Mrs. Kim." 

Lane pulled Jordan out of the kitchen, and dragged her upstairs and into her bedroom. "Oh my Gosh, Jordan, I am so sorry for not being there when you ate the most disgusting egg salad none to mankind." 

"It's okay. I actually have a great motive for coming here today." Jordan told her. 

"I'm listening." Lane said. 

"I want to get Rory and Jess back together, and tonight at Kenny's party is the best time to do it." Jordan said. 

"But Rory's dating S.W.W." Lane replied. 

"I know," Jordan said. 

"Okay! So, what do we do?" 

"Well, I have a plan..." Jordan explained. 

***

"So, this is Kenny's house. It looks like I always thought it would be." Jordan said. 

"How?" Jess asked. 

"Like at least eight drunk females and males stayed the night," she finished. 

"I'm with you on that." Rory joined in. "Oh, God, it's hot in here," she complained, taking her coat off and hanging it on the rack. Jordan made eye contact with Lane who was standing right next to the thermostat, and smirked. 

"Yeah, she's right," Jess agreed, taking his own coat off. "I didn't need to bring that." 

"Jordan! Jess! You made it!" Kenny said, coming up to the trio, he looked at Rory. "And you are..."

"Uh, Rory, Rory Gilmore." She answered, nervously. 

"Rory! You made it" He exclaimed, then he turned to Jess. "How is it that you always turn up with two extremely hot girls?" 

"Sorry to disappoint, Ken, but Jordan's my cousin, and Rory's unavailable." Jess told him. 

"Well, then, that sucks for you! Bye ladies!" Kenny walked away, winking at Jordan. 

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Half an hour. It's been half an hour, and he's already stoned." 

Two hours later, the part was only getting started. Jordan was a little tipsy, but she still managed to stick to the game plan. 

"Lane, thermostat, dooooowwwnnnn." She ordered. 

"Are you drunk?" Lane asked. 

"I had a little beer, I had a little vodka," she replied. 

"Just remember what you came here for," Lane told her. 

"Oh, Lane, don't worry, I'm a lovely drunk." Jordan replied. 

Lane couldn't help but smile. It was true Jordan was a lovely drunk. 

Rory came hurrying toward the two, and Jordan blocked her view from the thermostat. "Have you seen my coat?" she asked. 

"Oh, yeah, the geeks in blue shoved in it that bedroom upstairs," Jordan said. 

That bedroom upstairs was the only bedroom in the whole house with a keyhole, and the trouble to get that key was something Jordan didn't particularly want to relive. She had to make out with Kenny Campbell for that key. The things she did for her best friends. 

Jordan led Rory to the closet, and watched her go inside. When she was sure she couldn't make a break for it, Jordan slammed the closet door, and locked it. "Oh my God! Jordan, you have got to be kidding me! Where the hell is my coat?" 

"It's for your own good," Jordan whispered, then waited for Jess to come find her. 

"Jordan, where's my coat?" Jess asked. "Have you seen it anywhere?"

"It's in that bedroom. The geeks in blue put it in there over an hour ago." She replied. 

Jess sighed, and upstairs and stood in front of the bedroom. Jordan blocked his view as she unlocked the door. 

"Oh, thank God - Jordan? Get me the hell out of here!" Rory screamed. 

Jordan pushed Jess into the bedroom before he could understand what the hell was going on. "What the hell?" 

"Look, you guys, for the past two months I have watched you flirt, I have watched you want each other, and I have watched you dying to kiss one another, and you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the lies, and the 'he's just a friend' bit. You like each other, okay! And all this pent up sexual tension is driving me insane! It's so frustrating watching you two together, and not seeing you actually together. So, tonight it stops. I'm finished. I'm locking you in this bedroom, and there's nothing you can do about it. You are going to work out your problems, and your going to work them out tonight. Here is the key," she said, showing it to them and putting it in her pocket. "And I am the master of the key. You will not believe what I had to do to get this key. So, here I go, I'm closing the door, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." And with that, Jordan slammed the door shut, and locked it, then she headed downstairs. 

Rory and Jess just stood there, dumbfounded. 

"Oh my God," Rory said after a long time. "She's actually serious."

Jess just looked at her, and fell back on the bed. "Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"There's our coats." And there they were. Rory couldn't wait to strangle Jordan with them. 


	5. Ah Passing Out

Gilmore Girls: "Frustrating" 

Authors Note: Oh my God! You guys are the best reviewers in the entire universe! I was really unsure about this story, because of the new character and the old 'Jess returns' storyline, but I guess you think it's okay. Everyone who reviewed is awesome, come on, give yourselves a pat on the back, you know you want to. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or settings except for Jordan and her drunken ways, and Kenny's house and its drunken smell. 

Rating: PG-13 

Chapter Five: Ah, Passing Out 

"Jordan?" Lane asked, walking throughout the house. "Jordan?" 

A grunt came from the bathroom, and Lane quickly remembered the very brief tour Kenny had given them in the early hours of the party. Lane rounded on another long hallway, and turns an abrupt left coming face to face with Jordan, with her arms resting on the sink. A beer bottle sat next to her, half empty. 

"Oh, gosh, Jordan..." Lane said, rushing over to her friend. 

"It's not what it looks like. I'm not throwing up, I'm washing my face." Jordan said, quickly. "Have you heard from Rory and Jess?" 

"They stopped banging on the door about a half hour ago. Lucky, they don't know I'm involved, they'd probably bang our heads together." Lane told her. 

"Maybe I should check on them," Jordan said, standing up. "Oh, whoa, is the room spinning or is it just me?" 

"It's just you," Lane said, but Jordan didn't hear her because she had just passed out on the floor. 

*** 

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed. 

"You've said that already," Jess told her, from his position on the bed. 

"Really? Well, you know what I'm trapped in an bedroom for God knows how long, and I think I'm allowed to be in shock since our supposed best friend stabbed us in the back!" Rory yelled. 

"Stabbed us in the back?" Jess couldn't believe his ears. "Rory, she did us a favor." 

Rory laughed. "A favor. Oh, that's rich." 

"Just in case you haven't noticed we aren't on the best of terms lately," Jess pointed out. 

"We've been hanging for months!" she exclaimed. 

"I kissed you, Rory, and you insulted me, not just for kissing you, but for things that happened in the past. A guy doesn't just recover from that." 

"I apologized, Jess! We were talking!" 

"I'm a good actor," Jess said. 

"And humble too," Rory muttered. 

"Don't you get it? Things are never going to be the same until they go back to the way things were." Rory stared at him. "What?" 

"God, Rory! Did you actually buy that story I told you and Jordan? I didn't come here because I was scared, I came back here for you." 

A silence filled the room, and Rory looked down at her shoes. "You - you came back here for me?" 

Jess looked up, "That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Y - yeah," Rory mumbled. She walked over to the bed, and sat down. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. 

***

Luke and Lorelai sat outside the office, waiting patiently. 

"Couple's therapy!" Luke exploded. 

Lorelai fumbled with her hands, and stayed quiet. 

A smart looking woman came out of the office. "Lorelai and Luke, the doctor will see you now." 

"Doctor," Luke muttered, furiously into Lorelai's ear. "What does she major in? Ruining a diner owner's business hours?"

Lorelai continued to stay quiet as they entered the small office. 

***

Rory and Jess hadn't talked for almost an hour. They were just grateful to be so comfortable to be in each other's presence. Rory glanced at the ceiling, and suddenly remembering that phone call that she received a couple of months ago. 

"Jess? Did you call me a couple of times and hang up?" she asked. 

Jess smiled, weakly. "Yeah." 

Oh, girls aren't the only ones who do it, Rory thought settling back onto the bed. 

***

"So, what exactly are your problems?" Dr. Green asked the pair. 

"No problems!" Luke shouted. 

"That's the first," Lorelai told her. "And the other day I brought up the subject of marriage and he freaked."

"Now, how long have you been dating?" 

"A year," Lorelai answered at the same time Luke said, "Six months."

"Six months?" Lorelai asked. "Where did the other six months go?" 

"Me yelling!" Luke shouted. 

"He's not really like this," Lorelai said, smiling at the doctor. 

Dr. Green just raised her eyebrows and began writing down some notes. 

"What are you writing?" Luke asked, standing up. Dr. Green tried to cover them but Luke was to quick. "'Unstable boyfriend?' Huh?" Luke sat back down, and whispered to Lorelai. "If you get rid of her, I'll tell you what she wrote about you." 

***

Rory lay there, feeling totally content. Jess lay there, feeling extremely nervous. She had barely said anything to him. What if she hated him? God, she probably does. 

"Rory?" Before he could continue, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Before he got a chance to respond, she pulled back. He leaned in to kiss her again, when the door suddenly opened, and Kenny and Lane appeared carrying an unconscious Jordan. 

"And the best thing is she's extremely light," Kenny told the trio. 

"Yeah, I know," Jess said, standing up, and scratching his head. 

Rory looked at him. "What? You think I've never done it before?"

Kenny dumped her on the bed, and then he looked at Rory and Jess. "What were you two doing in here?" he grinned. 

"Nothing," Rory answered, before running downstairs. Lane waited a moment, and then followed after her. 

"Well, I better go," Kenny said to Jess. "Tell me when she wakes up. I've been dying to get back into that bedroom." Jess trying not to laugh, ushered Kenny outside, and walked back to the bed. 

"What are we going to do with you?" 

Jordan stirred, and mumbled softly. "Don't worry, Lane, I'm a lovely drunk." 

"You sure are," he laughed. He leaned down and smelled her breath. He crinkled his nose. 

 "How many drinks have you had tonight?"

Jordan held up three fingers, Jess helped her put up two more, and she held up her right thumb. 

"Well, I don't care what anyone says you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Jess told her. 

Jordan groaned, and sat up slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd it go?"

"I honestly don't know." 

Jordan frowned. 

"She kissed me."

"Good sign."

"Then she ran."

"Bad sign." 

Jess nodded, and Jordan winced. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Jess quickly helped her up, and directed her to it. A couple of seconds later, the wonderful sound effects of her puking were heard throughout the house. 

He looked around for Rory and saw through the window that her car had gone. What had he done wrong? 


	6. The Hangover Cure

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the not long update, but I just updated a story that I haven't updated in ages, and then I moved my computer upstairs, and the internet didn't work for like a week, which sucks because I love the Internet. 

Oh, this will probably be a really short chapter. But if you review you'll get the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore girls. I do own Jordan though. 

**Rating: **PG-13 

Chapter Six: The Hangover Cure 

"Jordan? Oh, Jordan?" Jess's face peered down on her own, and he grinned. Oh, how much he loved this. 

"I swear if you come any closer I'll kill you," Jordan mumbled into the pillow. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" 

Jordan blinked a couple of times, and sat up. "You do realize you're going to hell?" 

"I had some inkling," Jess replied. "Really, how are you?" 

"I feel like a mad cow," Jordan answered. 

Jess raised his eyebrows. "A mad cow?"

"Yes," she muttered. 

"Elaborate," Jess told her. 

"You know mad cow disease? Well, it's pretty bad right? I feel pretty bad, but I don't have a disease. Hence, it's just 'mad cow'." 

"I think the way you think," Jess said. "But you know, a mad cow wouldn't drink that much." 

"Of course he would, he's a _mad_ cow." Jordan said. 

"Yes, he's _mad_. He's mad, because he didn't pay attention to those nice people in that nice building with the nice schoolbooks saying, 'don't do drugs'." 

"This is coming from the guy who fast-forwarded the _Grease_ scene in Frenchie's bedroom, where she blows smoke out of the corner of her mouth just so you could learn how to do it, and so you could be called Frenchie?" 

Jess stared at her for a second. There were times when he wished she hadn't been born in the same box as he was. "That was a technique…and besides, there were other reasons why I wanted to called Frenchie." 

"That's practically a line straight from the movie. It just proves you have no life." Jordan noted. 

"Oh yeah, well, you talk about…having a life. If you had a life why are you trying to fix up me and Rory?" 

"Jess, I'm doing that because Stars Hollow is as boring as _Gosford Park,_ and because I have a heart. I hate to see you moping and brooding. There is a lot of broodiness going on, and I hate you being broody!" 

"Okay, you just said two words that shouldn't even be in the English language," Jess said. 

"Look, I shouldn't be having this conversation with you. I'm barely coherent, and I need aspirin, and chocolate." Jordan stared at Jess, pointedly. Jess sat there, staring back at her, dreading the part that was coming next. It was the Jordan-has-a-bad-hangover-so-Jess-has-to-go-get-supplies-and-then-be-her-slave-until-she-decides-to-get-out-of-bed. "That's your cue."

"I'm on it," Jess said, getting up. "Hershey's, right?" 

"Do you not know me at all?" Jess felt like he was in, 'I have no idea what to do' situation, because, well, he was. "Yes, Hershey's!" 

Jess sighed with relief, and quickly left behind the girl with a major advantage and pity factor, otherwise known as Jordan. 

*** 

Once again, Rory Gilmore stared at the ceiling, but this time it wasn't as troublesome free as it used to be. Rory Gilmore was in love with Jess Mariano, but the funny thing is, she always ran. Away. Far way. Like 30,00 galaxies far, far away. She hated herself. She was positive that Jess hated her. She needed to know that he didn't, but she was to chicken to call him, or let alone see him. In a matter of seconds, though, she decided she needed to see him. She needed him. Without saying goodbye to Lorelai, she left the Gilmore residence with two words ringing in her eyes. _Don't run. _


End file.
